


Purity

by EverlastingDynasty



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverlastingDynasty/pseuds/EverlastingDynasty
Summary: A Spartos Leoxses one-shot collection. Will add more as soon as I came up with one. This precious underrated boy needs more love.
Relationships: Spartos Leoxses/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I dreamed of being married to Spartos (it was lovely) until I died. So, here's a drabble, and feel a bit of my pain.

_"You are not the woman I prayed to marry every night, you are far from what most people expect that I will end up with, but thank God, because he gave me you, much, much more than what I asked for."_

Spartos recalled the words he spoke to his beloved the night they became one. It was the night before Sindria was attacked, the night where he did not expect was the last moments he would see the stars shine in Y/N's eyes. 

"Though fate may be cruel, God took you away sooner than expected." The knot in his throat was growing. Tears that would not stop last night was threatening to come out in front of the people left in Sindria. "I... I-I..." He was running out of words to say. It was all getting overwhelming as he recalled the moment her hands slipped away from his. 

"You will be missed, but not forgotten," Ja'Far continued, placing a comforting hand on the back of his comrade as he was assisted back to the seats. 

~~~

Spartos stared at his plate. The empty seat next to him felt cold. Half of him was forcing himself to eat enough that he could continue his duty, yet the other couldn't even bring himself to touch the spoon. On days where his hands were sore, Y/N would feed him which would make the other generals tease him endlessly. 

Until a palace worker placed a small cake in front of him. Only him. Before he could speak, the worker calmly spoke, "Lady Y/N gave me orders that her special cake would be given to you on your birthday."

Grief was getting heavier. Spartos could only mutter a small 'thank you' before taking a small bite. It almost tasted exactly the way his beloved would make it, but it was not the same. He knew that the worker only means well, but it did not help his heart one bit. 

If anything, it only made him miss her more. 

~~~

On some days, he would patrol the streets of Sindria, inspecting any case of poverty or drug exchanges. Times like these Y/N would take her time off and accompany him. Spartos recalled the day where he was hesitant to hold her hand, but Y/N just walked close enough that he could feel her there. 

Spartos walked past the fountain where they would rest for a while before continuing their patrol. A shiny object caught his eye, sparkling under the clear waters. It was one of Y/N's white pearls.

_"I don't have a coin," Y/N sighed, running her hands through her pocket-less dress. "Ah, will this do?" She took off her pearl earring._

_"That won't be necessary," Spartos sweatdropped. "You don't have to throw something that valuable to make a wish."_

_Y/N only gave him a side glance before closing her eyes, focusing on her wish. He could see her lips silently mumble her wishes, but he could not make out the words. Before he could realize it, Y/N threw the pearl in the fountain. "Done," she smiled._

_"And what did you wish for?"_

_"It won't be a wish if I tell you," she replied, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Although that wish was not for me, it is for someone I love." The small gesture was enough to tell Spartos that it was him._

He found himself standing idle in front of the fountain. Reaching in his pocket, he threw a coin. "God, please take care of her," he softly mumbled. Spartos was already mentally writing the report he'll do once he comes back to the palace until he smelled a familiar scent. It was the perfume Y/N would wear on days here Spartos could tell she was happy. She would wear it on her birthday, on their dates, or even when he would give her a gift and he would smell her perfume later that day because according to her, it was spraying positivity. 

It made him much more confusing since he hasn't even passed by the perfume shop and no one was around near enough to him. _I'm here and I'm happy_ , that was the message Y/N was trying to give. 

~~~

Years have gone by. Spartos dusted the dirt off the tombstone and placed a bouquet in front, staring at the smiling picture of Y/N. "How is it possible you get more beautiful every time I see you?" He softly smiled. "You will always be the most beautiful in my eyes," he continued. "I... will get married soon. I have yet to meet my fiance, but it was already arranged by my father." A petal was slowly getting drifted in the wind. "It is only my duty as the next knight king, but to me, you'll always be my queen." Spartos watch the candle's flame dance. "If there is life after death, please wait for me, my love." 


	2. Headache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Worried that Y/N has been sick for a week, Yamraiha and Pisti decided that it was time Spartos payed a visit.

“Spartos, are you alright?”

A moment passed by before the Sasanian answered. “Yes.”

“Then why are you starring at that passage for half an hour?” Pisti asked. “It’s only three sentences.”

“Are you perhaps worried about Y/N’s condition?” Yamraiha joined the conversation. Spartos noticed the colorful substances in the magician’s hand. It was a lot more than the last time they visited their friend. “She’s getting better,” Yam reassured. “These are not for her. Well, except for this one.”

Spartos mentally sighed. It has been a week since the last time he saw Y/N, and she was not in her best condition. After visiting the Kou Empire, his thoughts kept piling one after another, especially since she’s a magician, something Judar might take a liking to.

Pisti tugs on Yamraiha’s clothes, making her crouch to her level. The two exchanged whispers and giggles before coming to an agreement, eyes landing on Spartos with nothing but mischievousness. “Oh Spartos,” Pisti grinned.

The knight knew the two long enough to know what they're capable of. And with Pisti’s idea, even making Yamraiha go along her plan, he could only pray to every god for salvation. “Have mercy…”

The crinkling of the tea cups echoes in the empty hallways. Yamraiha ordered him to bring Y/N her favorite tea. Taking a deep breath, he softly knocked on the door. A groggy moan replied on the other side. “Yam?”

The sound of her voice already made a tint of pink in his cheeks. “It’s Spartos.”

There was shuffling on the other side before the door opened. “C-Come in,” Y/N smiled. If she wasn’t her long-time crush Spartos would’ve mistaken her for a ghost. Her skin was pale and there was a hint of raspy in her voice.

“I think you should go back to bed,” he muttered. Y/N only replied with a nod and a smile. She waddled back to her bed, clutching her head.

The moment he stepped inside the room, the door was instantly locked. Silent giggles were barely heard.  _ So that’s why there are two cups,  _ Spartos sighed, mentally slapping himself for falling in such an obvious trap.

Y/N must’ve noticed his expression. “You can just leave it at that table over there. I’ll be fine so you don’t need to watch over me.”

“You don’t seem fine to me,” Spartos replied. Y/N only sighed in response. The pounding pain in her head would get too unbearable if she talks too much.

Silence filled the room. The gravity of the situation slowly sinking into Spartos.  _ He’s alone in a locked room with a woman. _ And not just any woman, it’s the one whom he’d taken a liking to. The blush he had earlier was getting more intense the more he thinks of it. Until Y/N’s groan snapped him out of his thoughts.

“Are you alright?” He immediately went over to her bed. Y/N was clutching her head tightly, tears were building up in her from the pain. Spartos immediately poured a cup of tea and slowly pulled her up. “You need to drink this. Otherwise, the pain won’t subside.”

Y/N softly took the cup from his hands. The content was threatening to fall from her weak grasp. Spartos felt a bit of relief when he saw the cup was half empty until Y/N leaned her head on his chest. “…hurts.”

Tensing from the sudden contact, he was sure Y/N could hear his heart pounding.  _ I’m not breaking any rules, am I? I’m not looking in her eyes. This is nothing,  _ he reminded himself. But his worries about rule-breaking stopped when he felt droplets on his lap.

It was not tea. It was tears.

Y/N’s silent sob drive away from anything else. Putting the cup back on the table, he carefully ran his fingers in her hair. “Does it hurt if I do this?”

She sniffed. “…it’s soothing.” Y/N moved a bit so he can have more space to massage her head. “I am not overstepping any of your rules, am I?”

Spartos softly placed a kiss on top of her head. “None. And if it means letting you in pain then I don’t mind.” God knows how much he wanted to throw himself out of the window after doing all those things. Y/N did not step over anything,  _ he _ did.

“Are you sleepy?” He was desperately trying to change the topic when he heard her yawned.

“If I lay down then you won’t do this anymore,” Y/N replied.

“Who says I won’t?”

This made Y/N look up to him before immediately shifting her eyes from anywhere else. “Will it really be alright?” Spartos did not answer. He merely guided her to lay down on the bed. Y/N rested her head right under his chin, both are thankful since they wanted to hide their blushes.

Hearing her yawn again, Spartos tried to think of ways to help her sleep faster.

So he hummed.

A lullaby he knew from his childhood.

“Where did you hear that song?” Y/N mumbled, already half asleep.

“My mother used to sing this to me when she was still alive,” he replied before humming again.

Y/N cuddled closer to his neck. “It’s nice,” she whispered. “I want to sing it to my future children as well.”

“I’ll teach you when we have children of our own.” Spartos could already imagine Y/N bearing his child, singing the lullaby that he grew up with. He didn’t worry anymore if she heard him when light snores filled the air. He kissed her again on her head. “Sweet dreams, my beloved.”

“Spartos,” Sinbad raised his brow. “I did not expect that from a man like you,” he gave a sly smirk.

“You’re proud of him?!” A vein was protruding in Ja’Far’s temple.

Spartos face was as red as his hair. “I did not touch her.”

“Eh? But Pisti and Yamraiha said you laid her down—“

“SINBAD!” Ja’Far covered Kikiriku’s ear. “There are kids here!”

“Even so, I respect her too much to do anything without consent. My king, I merely put her to sleep to help her relax from the pain.”

“And it helped me greatly.” Y/N walked into the room with a smile. “It made me feel better now.”

“Shouldn’t you stay in bed for at least one more day?” Spartos asked.

“I’m really fine now. Even so, would you sing for me again if I ever get sick?”

Seeing her smile again was enough to convince Spartos that she’s alright. “I won’t mind.”


	3. Missing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N had been away for a business trip right after their wedding. So Spartos decided to accompany Sinbad on a drinking session to pass the time.

"Where is he?" Y/N ran into the room with her luggage still in hand. A wave of relief wave over the rest of the general's face the moment they saw her. 

"Inside," Yamraiha pointed. 

"Sinbad wanted to drink," Drakkon explained. "We're all too busy, except for Spartos."

Y/N could already figure out what happened. "When did they started drinking?" She slowly opened the door to see the king and the general faced down on the floor, the room in a complete mess. The stench of liquor and vomit was so strong she had to close it back. 

"This morning," Hinahoho replied. "Ja'Far couldn't stop them. He's on a business trip in the Reim Empire."

"Jaaaff," Sinbad suddenly opened the door. "Is he here yet?" H stumbled outside, looking around with his half-opened eyes. 

"My king, you should rest," Hinahoho advised, picking him up. 

"New booze.... mm good..." he mumbled. "Schong... Hi, Y/N."

"Hi." She walked past the two and entered the room. Spartos was still snoring on the cold floor with an empty cup in his hand. "Sweetheart... what even..."

Picking him up, Y/N was thankful he didn't have his armor on. Spartos suddenly woke up from the touch. "Wha..."

"Sweetheart, I need you to get up. Let's fix you up, ok--"

Spartos slapped her hand away. "D-Don't touch me," he groaned. The drunk general slowly backed away from the girl. "I don't want... don't want you. Only Y/N."

Y/N and the few people around the room sighed. "Spartos, it's me."

The general leaned on a table, drinking an imaginary wine in his cup. "She's been away for," he hiccuped, "l-long."

 _He's too drunk to even recognize me_ , Y/N thought. Observing her lover, he was acting like a kid, a sad face while playing with a cup. "You know, I heard that if you take a shower and sleep, the ship will go faster." Sharrkan couldn't help but made a face at her when he heard that. 

"Really?" Spartos pouted. This made Sharrkan even more surprised. It actually worked. Spartos slowly stood up, supporting himself using a chair. He kept pushing Y/N away because he didn't want to touch another girl, especially at his state. 

"Buddy, you can just ask me for help instead of dragging that chair to the other side of the castle," Sharrkan suggested. 

Spartos lazily looked at him. "Daaark skinned girls as also mesmerizing, but I only want one girl," he replied. 

Y/N couldn't help but laugh at the other general's reaction. "I'm not a woman."

~~~

It was a rollercoaster ride to get Spartos in his room. He had to be carried by Drakkon too, right after he tended to Sinbad's need. "Why did you let him be the victim anyway?" Y/N asked.

"He's Ja'Far's favorite child," Drakkon joked. It was an inside joke among the generals. "Also, he's been whining for a week."

Shakkan was looking uncomfortable when the four reached his room. "Do we have to... you know..."

"We're married, Sharrkan. I can handle it," Y/N reassured. 

The general sighed in relief. "I thought I was gonna see a religious dong."

"OH MY-- SHARRKAN AMUN-RA, WATCH YOUR WORDS!!" she scolded, waking up Spartos from his short nap. "I'm sorry sweetheart, it's just that---"

"I'm flying~" Spartos chuckled raising his arms higher before quickly covering his mouth as he turns green. 

"Oh no." Drakkon wasted no time in heading for the bathroom, dunking his friend's face in the toilet.

"I'll... take it from here," Y/N spoke. The two didn't even argue as they quickly head out, muttering a quick 'good luck' when they passed by. 

Y/N rubbed his back slowly. "Don't forget to breathe," she mumbled. "Good thing I came back early. Who knew you'd be like this."

Spartos spat out the last of his meal. "Y-Y/N?" he looked over his shoulder. 

"Finally recognizing me?" she smiled. 

Spartos slumped on the cold floor and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I miss you..."

"I miss you too sweetheart. Now let's get you cleaned up." She pulled her all the way to the bathtub. Spartos was still drunk so she had to take his clothes off. As she fills the tub with water, Y/N checked on Spartos, only to see him silently crying. "What's wrong?"

Slowly reaching for her hand, he played with her fingers. "I miss Y/N so much I'm hallucinating."

 _I'm really here_ , she thought. "So you're still drunk, huh." Y/N took some shampoo and lathered some to his hair. "One month is too long for newlyweds like us."

Spartos leaned closer to her. "I miss the way she touches me," he mumbled, tears still falling in his eyes. "Do you know I'm so lucky to have her as my wife?"

"Really now," Y/N smiled.

"I tried to drink to pass the time, but it made me miss her more," Spartos continued to ramble on. "I remember she has a scar that she hates so much, yet I still love all of her. She has a weird habit when she eats, but it only made me look forward to every meal. I honestly don't get why she's so insecure about her body when I'm too blessed to have her bear my future children..."

Y/N stayed silent as she listens. It was rare for him to be talkative.

"I grew up without my mother, and my father was strict. That's why I promised her that I will take care of our children when they're finally here. I never really prayed for anything, but when I saw her, I prayed to God to give me a chance to spend the rest of my life with that woman," Spartos looked back at Y/N to see her crying this time. "And I don't regret anything."

Y/N quickly wiped her tears away with her forearm. "She's so lucky."

"No, I'm the one who's lucky. Because she chose me out of every man out there," Spartos replied. He continued to ramble on about her until they were in bed. 

"Your Y/N would not like you lying in bed with another woman," Y/N joked. 

"I know it's you," Spartos replied, pulling her close. "Forgive me, sweetheart, but I saw the chance to express how I feel."

Y/N snuggled closer to him. "I see the alcohol giving you much more confidence."

Planting a kiss on her forehead, he placed himself on top. "You could say that."

"Yeah, no." Y/N pulled her back down. "We can do that when you're not intoxicated."

Sighing, he kissed her cheek, then on her lips. As you wish, my queen."


	4. Toast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pisti and Sharrkan recall the days where Spartos would struggle to catch Y/N's heart... and on their wedding day!

"Attention! Attention everyone!" A half-drunk Sharrkan tapped on his glasses to get everyone's attention. "I'd like to take this moment to say something about my best man, my bro, Spartos! Man, who knew you'd settle down faster than me!" He was swaying around. Spartos could tell deep down it will not end well, but Y/N squeezed his hand to reassure. Scanning the crowd, it was no use calling for Ja'Far to help, especially since he was bawling his eyes out at the ceremony earlier. 

"Bud, I remember the time where you went out to buy Y/N a gift on her birthday," Sharrkan started. 

_The two generals were walking around the market. People after people were greeting them, it was making it harder for Spartos to look for a gift, especially since he wanted to keep it a secret._

_"We should try there," Sharrkan pointed at a fairly feminine-looking shop._

_As the two made their way, Spartos noticed the shop was a bit dark and secluded. But it was too late to back down since his friend was already inside. He quickly opened the door to hide from the crowd's eyes, only to regret coming in. "Dear God..."_

_"So that's why everybody was looking at us weird," Sharrkan laughed off his nervousness. "T-This is..."_

_"...a lingerie shop," Spartos ended. "Shameful."_

_"Welcome, General Sharrkan, General Starpos--"_

_"It's Spartos," he corrected. The shop owner apologized before continuing. "We actually came here by mistake."_

_"Oh, but you are looking for a gift, right?" The owner asked. "This may be embarrassing for you men, but my lingeries are quite comfortable and not just something to wear to excite someone in bed."_

_"This is not something she would wear," Spartos replied. Each second he spends inside the shop, he felt more impure than before._

"Yeah, you ended up buying lingerie just because that owner wouldn't let us leave, right? Did you still have that or did you actually gave it to Y/--"

"T-Thank you, Sharrkan," Spartos caught him off. He was thankful they held only a small ceremony, with only a few people dear to them were invited. Spartos expected for Y/N to be pissed, after all, that lingerie shop was also an adult toy shop if they dwelled in deeper, but thank heavens Sharrkan left that out. 

"I remember," Y/N laughed. "I found that thing in his room. And I thought he was sleeping with another woman." This made everyone laugh louder, even Masrur was trying to hide his chuckle. 

"Oooh! I have a story too!" Pisti interrupted, much to Spartos' relief, only to resume panicking again because _it's Pisti._

_When Spartos found out about Y/N's favorite snack, he spent most of his time making it. Only to end up a complete failure._

_"Wow," Pisti exclaimed. "You're such a terrible cook." She picked on a burned pastries on the table. "What is this, cooled lava?"_

_"That's a cookie," Spartos sweatdropped. He tried to dust off some of the flour that was covering him. "This is much more complicated than I anticipated."_

_"You could just buy some," the girl commented. "At least store-bought cookies won't kill her."_

_"It is not that bad," Spartos said before taking a bite of his creation._

Pisti was laying on the floor from laughing to even continue the story. 

"I remember he spent a week in the infirmary after that," Masrur added, making everyone lose control. "Y/N, once you two have a home of your own, don't ever let him step inside the kitchen."

"Ever." Pisti's face darkened for a moment before continuing laughing. 

Y/N noticed that Spartos was looking down from embarrassment. She silently signals for everyone to calm down before kissing his cheek. "Everyone here just loves you, but I'm the one who loves you the most."

Holding her hand tighter, Spartos smiled. "And I love you, too, my beloved wife."

The scene made everyone melt. Until...

"Spartos ain't the only fool in love," a drunk Yamraiha said. Y/N could silently pray, or even create a spell that would temporarily mute Yam from talking. "Let me tell you about the time Y/N tried to spice things up--"

"Yam NO--"

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, you've reached the end. Was it awful? Don't worry I'll re-edit this once I have the time.


End file.
